


A Furry Fuzzy Adventure

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Furry Fuzzy Adventure

Louise decided she was going to go camping in Bakersfield Forest. She drove and got out all her camping supplies and she headed onto the trail. She soon however found herself off the trail and she got lost. She decided to set up camp by some big trees since she couldn't find her way back to the trail. She set up her tent and she started a campfire for it was getting a little bit cold. Suddenly she heard a howl that did not sound like a wolf or a coyote and it was very close. She soon heard twigs and branches snapping in two as something was making its way to her campsite. She quickly fled into her tent and stayed still in silence. A few minutes passed and silence was all she heard. She got out of her tent and she looked around but there was no one. She suddenly started to back away and soon her back hit something hard and fuzzy and furry. She looked up and she saw a gray werewolf alien looking back down at her. Louise quickly backed away in fear and she tripped and fell over a tree root. She was cornered between it and the back of a tree. She had nowhere to go. Suddenly the creature spoke.  
"Hey there girl what do you think you are doing stumbling into my forest like that? This is my territory!"  
"I I am sorry. I didn't know this was your territory. I was going camping and I got off the trail somehow and I got lost. I don't know where I am right now. Please don't hurt me."  
"I know where the trail is babe and you don't have to be afraid of me babe. I will not hurt you." He said as his tone softened a little and he put a clawed hand on her cheek and caressed her cheek. It was getting colder and she started to shiver. He noticed this and he picked her up in his arms bridal style and brought her over to the campfire where he sat down with her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.  
"Thanks. My name is Louise by the way."  
"The name's Blitzwolfer. And you're welcome babe. I noticed you were shivering and cold so I decided to do this."  
After a few minutes Louise cuddled deeper into Blitzwolfer's fur and he began to blush. She looked into his eyes and she brought her lips up to his and she kissed him gently on the lips. His eyes widened and she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth and caressing his mouth with her tongue. They soon tongue battled with him coming out on top and he know caressed her mouth with his tongue French kissing her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and he soon brought his clawed hands to rest on her butt and he began to grope her butt cheeks squeezing them making Louise moan in delight. She soon fell asleep in his lap and he looked down and smiled at her.


End file.
